


Spiral

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Jay Park (Musician), Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: How far are you willing to go to change your life forever?





	1. Chapter 1

The aggressive buzzing of an alarm clock filled the small room. Zari groaned to herself and unraveled herself from the cocoon of her blankets. She scrambled from her bed, a deflated air air mattress with a blanket for a little comfort, and searched for the annoying device.

''Fuck.'' She whined, being blinded by the bright light from her phone. Turning off the alarm, she glanced to the time. Ten am. Too early for her to be up but too late for her to return back to sleep.

Slumping against the white wall behind her, Zari sighed and stared around her room. The dim light coming from her curtains allowing her to see. It was messy, and that was being nice. Clothes scattered the floor around her, papers strewn everywhere, and three empty beer cans, from the night before, sat against the wall near her box fan. Those cans were the most organized part of the room.

....

''I'm so excited to see my bae!'' Callie, Zari's self proclaimed best friend screeched from the driver seat. They were friends, at least in Zari's mind they were, the other term was a little more intimate, considering the aforementioned girl's definition of it.

''Uh Huh.'' Zari started with disinterest out of the window. Cars and bring lights sped passed them as they traveled through the eastern part of town.

''I know he gonna smoke with me so this night finna go hard!''

''Have fun.'' Zari replied.

''Bitch, he got the both of us.''

''I'm good. I just want to work and go home.'' Zari spoke. She didn't have to look at Callie to see the expression on her face.

...

''Good Evening, Sir.'' Zari smiled as she approached the stopped car. ''Do you have your parking decal?''

''The fuck I need one of them for?'' The dark skinned man snapped, rolling down his window. ''I live here.''

''I understand, Sir. All residences and their visitors must have a parking decal. If you need one, I can have one for you tomorrow.'' Zari smiled gently, not wanting to agitate the man even more.

''I dont have time for no-'' The man started but quickly stopped as Callie approached.

''Is there a problem?'' She spoke, her hands on her hips.

''Yeah, I ain't got your number.'' The man smiled, his entire demeanor changing. Callie giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

''You got a decal?'' Callie said, obviously ignoring the man's flirting.

''Nah, Man. I just moved.'' The man said. ''But you a fine ass security guard.''

''Thank you.'' Callie grinned. ''I'll let you off. I'll remember your car, just say something when you pass by.''

''Bet.'' The man nodded. ''But, aye, listen do you like that gas? I got that good.''

''Hell yeah. I get off at midnight.'' Callie said leaning into the window. She and the man spoke for a few more minutes before he drove off.

Zari sat down in the green lawn chair, facing the street. What she just went through is all too familiar. Most of belligerent residences would calm down when Callie approached. It's the benefits of having a pretty face, something that Zari was fully aware that she lacked.

''I'm assuming that he gave you his number?'' Zari looked up from the small stars that she was sketching in her notebook.

''Yup and he's gonna come through when we get off.''

''Come where?''

''To the house, duh?''

''You can't just invite a stranger to my grandmother's house.'' Zari would say that she was shocked, but that would be a lie. In fact, she was more surprised that Callie even told her. She would normally wait to the last minute to mention that she had some male come over.

''Chill out .'' Callie huffed, walking back towards the Yukon. ''It ain't like he comin' in. He picking me up and we going out.''

''Yeah.'' Zari mumbled to herself. She didn't know why she even tried anymore. Callie never listened to the darker skinned girl anyway.

...

Zari squinted as the car's bright lights came from above the hill. She cursed quietly to herself as she stood up. The lights hurt her eyes, especially since her pupils didn't dilate. To her, looking at bright lights were like staring into the sun.

Surprisingly, the driver turned the lights off as he pulled in front of the stop sign. It was nice, Zari had to admit, at least her eyes wouldn't hurt as she was speaking. The car was unfamiliar to her. It was sleek, black, camaro.

She shook her head and forced a smile as she made her way to the driver's side. The dark tinted window rolled down and Zari could swear she felt her heart flutter out of her chest. The man was gorgeous, calling him Adonis would be an insult. The man was tan skinned and slightly muscular. His blond dipped hair flipped to the right, showing the gray under shaved hair below it. Dark glasses adorned his face, blocking his eyes, but not taking way from his handsomeness.

''Hello.'' He spoke, showing his sparkling white teeth. His voice is what caught Zari off guard. It was deep, much like a late night radio host, but smooth just like butter.

''Oh, uh, Hi.'' Zari stuttered. She swallowed hard and tried to clear her head . ''Are you a resident or a visitor, sir?''

''A resident.'' The man spoke. ''I wast unaware that security was here.''

''Yes.'' Zari nodded. ''Do you have a parking decal, Sir?''

''Thou art referring to this, yes?'' The man reached into his back seat a retrieved a pale, brown folder. He pulled out a thin, lime green sheet of paper. The information was filled in with the most professional cursive that Zari has ever seen in her life.

''Y-Yes, Sir.'' She nodded with a nervous smile, much to the amusement of the stranger. Zari was struck by his Old English and his obvious Australian accent.

''Would it be rude if I said Thou ist beautiful?'' The man spoke, just as Callie approached.

''M-Me?'' Zari gripped the clipboared to her chest.

''Of Course.''

''Hey there.'' Callie spoke, her eyes wide as a large grin took over her face. Zari knew what this meant. Her friend thinks that the man is attractive as well, and will most definately get his attention.

''Good Evening.'' The man nodded to Callie then directed his attention to Zari, who was in the process of walking away.

''Whaer is she going?'' He tilted his head.

''Going back to post.'' Callie leaned into his window. ''Whats yo name?''

''Taeyon. Wilst she return?''

''Taeyon? That's cute as shit.'' Callie squealed. ''Zari! C'mere!''

....

''Kpop?''

''Y-yeah.''

''Tell thee what, Let's make a deal. If I can guess your favorite group, Thou can join me for dinner and give me your number. If I am incorrect, then I shall leave thee be.'' Taeyon grinned from his window.

''Uh , well..''

''She'll do it!''

''Not to be rude to you, Miss Callie, I would like Miss Zari to confirm for herself.''

''Oh...''

''Okay.''

''I don't understand 'okay'. Tis a yes or a no.''

''Yes but I don't have a phone.''

''Tis that so?'' Taeyon looked surprised before responding. ''Is there a device thou is interested in?''

''The one like yours.'' Zari pointed to the phone on his dashboard.

Taeyon looked at his watch and thought for a moment.

''I shall return in a moment.'' Taeyon nodded before racing off from the complex.

....

About an hour later, Taeyon returned. He parked behind Callie's car and climbed out, carrying a white , plastic bag. He loosined his tie and climbed on the trunk of his car. The two girls approached him.

''I was not sure if thy has eaten.'' He started, handing the bad to Callie. ''I brought snacks.''

''Thank you! You the real MVP!''

''Now, Miss Zari, are you ready?''

''I-I guess.''

''I'll only ask thy three questions before I guess. Tis alright with thou?''

''S-Sure.''

''Miss Zari, as I explained before, I need a 'yes' or a 'no'.''

''Yes.''

''Very good. Thy learns fast.''

''Have they debuted recently?''

''No.''

''Have they recently released a new album?''

''Yes.''

''Is their leader your bias?''

Zari looked to the ground and siged before answering. Taeyon noticed and raised an eye brow.

''Y-Yes.''

Taeyon placed his hand on his jaw and thought for a moment. Callie stood beside Zari, loudly muching on the chips that Taeyon brought, observing the situtation.

''It ain't BTS , by the way.'' The cubby girl added in.

''With all due respect, Miss Callie, I would appreciate it, if thy would not interrupt.''

''My bad.''

''Tis Shinee , yes?''

Zari's jaw hit the ground. There was no way that he should have guessed correctly. Especially with the questions that he asked. How did he guess?

''Y-yes. How?''

''Thy tould me everything I needed to know.'' Taeyon grinned, and handed her a Best Buy bag.

Zari opened it, with Callie looking over her shoulder. She gasped as she saw the contents. Inside the bag, was the phone that she wanted, a pale teal life proof case, and an extra sd card.

''Thy other cases will arrive Wednesday.''

''Taeyon, I-I can't take this.'' Zari ousehed the back into his arms.

''Why not?''

''I=I can't. Please.''

''Miss Zari, accept my humble gift. Tis the least I can do for thou.''


	2. Chapter 2

All of that was a dream, right? It had to be. There was no way that any of that actually happened.

Zari stared at the ceiling, the fan rotating to offer a small breeze.

It was the unfamiliar bleep of her new phone that made her aware of reality. She rolled over and looked at the device, perched on the wall.

She glanced at the screen. It was a message from an unsaved number. She just assumed that it was one from the company. Her eyes widened once she unlocked the phone and read the message.

Good Morning. This is Taeyon. I apologize if it is too early for thee. I thought I would text thee.

Zari's heart thumped in her chest. She was not expecting him to text her at all. She nervously typed a reply.

No problem. I'll save your number.

He replied back immediately.

Make sure thee eats. Thou should take care of thyself

Zari thought it was cute that he texted in the same version of Old English that he spoke. It was something that caught her attention last night.

I will.

What doth thou bethink of dinner tonight? Thy doth remember the agreement made, yes?

She gasped. She completely forgot about the bet. Luckily for her, she was off on the weekends. She shrugged to herself. Although, she didn't feel comfortable meeting alone with the man, she was not going to go back on her word.

Sure.

Thou ist hesitant. We shall postpone dinner until thy is more comfortable.

No. It's fine. We can go.

Thy comfort is mine own utmost priority. If thy requires more time, then I shall wait.

Zari didn't know how to feel. Most men ignored her or didn't care about her feelings. This man seemed to care a lot about her. Maybe she should just let go. One time out couldn't hurt, right?

We can go tonight. I want to go.

Very well. I shall pick thou up after work. Doth seven work for thou?

Yes.

Good. I shall see thou soon. Take care of thyself, Miss Zari.

You too, Taeyon.

 

....

 

Seven came extremely quick for Zari as she raced around trying to find something suitable to wear. She evntually settled on a black hoodeed shirt, black jeans and pink, vans.

Taeyon was outside and called her to make her aware of his matter.

She was surprised to see him standing on the front porch, a small collection of white roses in his arms as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

''Taeyon, you could have waited in the car.'' She said

''Yes but I thought that I should introduce myself to thy relatives. For emergency purposes.'' He bowed slightly. ''May I come in?''

''Uh, y-yes.''

....

 

Taeyon and Zari sat in his car, parked neart the airport. He ordered chines food for them as they watched the planes take off.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Three stories.


End file.
